hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Louisa
Louisa was the female tribute from District 7 in the 81st Hunger Games. She was severely injured in the Cornucopia Bloodbath and died from her injuries days later. Biography Back in District 7, she would always try to take care of herself, due to her father always working at lumber mills. She tried to show no fear during the reaping but was scared for her life. 81st Hunger Games Louisa placed 14th out of the total 24 tributes in the games. Training Louisa mainly practiced on her stealth, getting past all of the other tributes without being noticed. She trained herself to be observant and use that to her advantage. She can create natural poisons and knows allot of edible items. She received the training score of 7. Bloodbath During the Cornucopia Bloodbath, Louisa grabbed a loaf of bread and an extra jacket and headed off towards the mountains. Spike Hill was the only Career who seaw her, and so he grabbed a long whip and whipped her on the back. She cried out, and in that short period of time he also threw a knife into her arm. She knew she is wounded badly, so she dropped the bread and ran as fast as she could for the mountians. Survival Louisa was horribly wounded and the only thing she managed to grab from the cornucopia was an extra jacket. She was then safely concealed in a cave near the bottom of the mountians, but she was hyperventilating. Around her arm there was a large pool of blood, and her back had swollen up a lot along her spine. She knew she would need an ally soon, but she also knew that the careers would be hunting soon, so If she looked for an ally then they would find her. She sat tight in the cave, trying not to think about anything. On Day 2, Louisa had lost a lot of blood, but it stopped bleeding. If she exerted herself, she knew it would begin bleeding again. Her back ached allot and she hasn't had a chance to look at it. She planned to try and find an ally. Adelaide Jensen, the girl from District 5, left her cave and hast started to walk down the mountain. She saw Louisa, and was prepared to throw a rock at her head untill she saw the condition that she was in. Adelaide took mercy on her and they teamed up. But, since Adelaide had no supplies, this didn't really help Louisa much. Louisa looked so relived, and soon after, she fell asleep. By Day 3, Louisa couldn't stand up anymore, and Adelaide was freaking out because she knew that Louisa will die soon. Louisa was in a lot of pain, and Adelaide couldn't do anything about it but try and comfort her with words. If she could, Louisa is at the point where she'd take her own life to be out of this horrible pain, but since she had no supplies, she had nothing to commit suicide with. Death On Day 4, Louisa was at deaths door, and Adelaide has gone outside to look for allies. No one else was on the mountainside though, and everyone in the audience knew it. Adelaide rushed back inside. Louisa and Adelaide share a knowing look, and Louisa closed her eyes. A cannon was heard, signaling her death. Category:Characters Category:District 7 Category:81st Hunger Games Category:Tributes